Second Chance
by xxInkStainsxx
Summary: Everybody thought he was back. But he had a plan of his own. In a twist of fate, Sakura became involved and now everything is on the line. Her life and his...will they survive?
1. Guess Who's Back?

Chapter One

He was back.

Sakura stared and stared while she sat quietly in a tree above the entrance towards their hidden village. She wasn't able to speak or move, she simply looked at the black haired boy that had clearly changed since the last time she saw him. Sakura wasn't sure if she was supposed to squeal in joy or be scowling at his betrayal. It was funny wasn't it? The past couple years of her life she spent thinking of him. Imagining how it would be if he didn't leave, how it would've ended up if he didn't betray everything in the name of power. She was supposed to hate him. If he didn't leave, everything probably wouldn't have ended up like this. Now nearly everybody was dead.

Her parents, Hinata's family, even Kakashi had gone missing.

"Kakashi…" Sakura's lips quivered as she whispered his name. Her past sensei has been gone for over a year now. He was supposed to be back two months ago, but he never showed up. Sakura could still remember that day, Naruto and she were waiting at the bridge hoping their sensei would randomly pop up late as always…but it never happened. The day grew old and night washed over. Days came and left, slowly turning into months and their hopes of him returning started to diminish as well. He had left for Sasuke, to bring him home. But now Sasuke was back, yet Kakashi was still missing.

Sakura's green eyes glanced at the black haired man that was talking to Naruto. Had he thought nothing had changed? He can just come here and pretend nothing happened? No, he had no right to. He changed everything.

Suddenly, Sakura blinked as she quickly turned around and found Neji standing beside her in his usual cocky composure. His arms were crossed and his long black hair flowed freely in the wind.

"No welcome home to your old teammate, Sakura?" He said quietly while his white eyes glared at Sasuke. The sudden appearance of the Uchiha prodigy made him feel a bit uneasy. What had he come back for? And most importantly, how much greater had his skills advance?

Sakura flinched at the mention of the word teammate. That's right…Sasuke was her teammate long ago…one reason why she was unable to hate him fully. He had saved her so many times as a child. The memories of him calling her weak and useless came floating back and she groaned in dismay. She hated it. She hated being weak and defenseless. It was because of that, her parents were killed before her eyes.

Her pink full lips curled slightly at the memory of that dark night. Screams and crying echoed throughout the village…many were killed, more were lost. Sakura smiled bitterly as she shook her head, first she lost her childhood love, then she loses her only family. Truly alone, she trained herself day after day to her limits, determined to become stronger and help those that were left. Naruto, Neji and Hinata were always by her side while she trained though. Something told her they were afraid that she would become a second Sasuke. It was funny how they thought that since she knew she wouldn't be like that. No, she wasn't selfish and wouldn't betray her village for anything.

And now, 5 years later, she proved that you don't have to betray your village to gain power. She did it all by herself. It paid off, all of her hard work. At age 16, she became a member of the Anbu Squad along with Naruto, Sai and Hinata. Neji was an Anbu slightly earlier than she was and had been helping her ever since.

Sakura turned her head to glance at Neji who was still studying Sasuke intently and shook her head while she answered his question.

"Welcome him home? Yea, right." She tapped her finger against her pink full lips and sighed, "I don't think he even remembers me." Sakura replied bitterly.

Neji raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sakura a bit puzzled by her reaction. Everybody knew this girl was crazy about Sasuke. It had began when she was merely a child, and now fully grown into a woman…could it be that those feelings had gone? He opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by Naruto's loud yell.

"SAKURA! LOOK WHO'S BACK!"

Giving out a heavy sigh, Sakura looked at Neji almost pleading him to help her get out of this situation. Neji merely shook his head and Sakura knew there was nothing he could do. She had to face Sasuke sooner or later. What was she afraid of? They were grown ups now. She was more mature and there was no way she was going to make the same mistake twice.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes and disappeared from the branch only to reappear by Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked in a slightly annoyed tone while she slowly opened up her emerald eyes to look at Sasuke for the first time again in so many years.

Oh god, she hoped her eyes revealed nothing. On the tree, she wasn't able to look at him closely but now he was merely inches away and Sakura couldn't help but gulp slightly. He had changed. Become more handsome if that was even possible. His hair had grown slightly longer and got more untamed. It wasn't as neat as it used to be and Sakura itched to run her hands through his hair. Her thoughts made her frown. What was this? Sure she had a crush on him so many years ago but that was just simple little girl infatuation, right? Now she was a mature adult and was smart enough to know what was good for her. Everything in this Uchiha boy screamed betrayal, besides, he probably wouldn't notice her anyway. He never did while they were children. He had saved her of course but it was because of duty. She was his comrade and nothing more.

The thought made her stiffen a little and she took a step closer to Naruto.

"Hello, Sasuke." She whispered softly and while she stared into his dark eyes. She wasn't quiet sure how to act around him. There was so much about him that she didn't know, so many questions unanswered. Her face blushed slightly as she inhaled his clean masculine smell and she nibbled quietly on her inner lip. It was odd, how she was feeling. Her heart thumped loudly and she wondered if others could hear it. It was as if time had stopped and brought everybody to the past. This was the familiar feeling she got whenever she was around Sasuke. Flustered and uncertain…She lifted her head slightly to look at Sasuke closely. He didn't seem as shaken as she was, as always…her feelings were one sided only.

"Sakura." He nodded his head slightly and his eyes gave away nothing. Sakura bit her lip as she oddly felt a pain of loss at her heart. Then again, what was she expecting? For him to care and ask how she was in the past few years? Did he even care? Of course not…why would he care? He was the same Sasuke. She was the same Sakura…to him at least.

Silence fell between the two and Naruto looked at them wondering what was wrong. It was so awkward. Nothing like what Sakura would've imagined it to be. She thought she would either hate him or love him. But she was very uncertain and didn't know what to do. He on the other hand seemed calmer than ever.

He seemed as distant as ever, not even giving Sakura a second glance, he turned his head to look at a few birds nearby.

_How embarrassing, _Sakura thought to herself quietly_, I'm not even as interesting or attractive as a couple birds. _

It was so humiliating for her. Since the day Sasuke left, she dreamed of his voice, his scent, his touch every night. He was like a ghost, haunting her letting her compare him to every boy she dated. She tried so hard to forget, even convincing herself that she hated him for awhile but nothing worked. He was still there, inside her head. Oh god, please let it be simple infatuation. She begged and lifted her head just in time to see the tree that she had sat on earlier. Sakura's lips curled mockingly as she remembered how she had blamed everything on the Uchiha prodigy earlier. It was funny the effect this boy had on her, he let her forget everything temporarily. Only him. Too bad obviously he didn't feel the same way for her. She would forget wouldn't she? She'll find a better guy somewhere else right?

Sakura looked at Sasuke again and he had that uncaring look still on his face. Was he pretending? Surely he had at least heard of their sufferings since his departure? Not that it mattered…He was the old selfish Sasuke after all. When will he ask of Kakashi? Oh would she be happy to explain that to him later.

"You're in time for the Moon Festival, Sasuke." She said, deliberately pushing off the urge to say "kun", "It's starting tonight at eight. See you there." She whispered softly and took one last look at him before disappearing.

The sudden arrival of Sasuke had affected Sakura deeply. She was shaken to the core even if she wasn't willing to admit it. So many doubts had surfaced, she thought the moment he left Konoh that everything was over…but now it seemed as if nothing in life was ever that simple.

**A/N: No review? No update. Simple as that…I'm working on a Sakura x Itachi anyway, so this can wait. However, if I get a lot of good reviews, I might continue this…Thanks for reading!**


	2. Captured

**Author's Note**: Hey, thanks for the reviews my friendly readers! I honestly wasn't expecting so much praise for this story since it was just "spur of the moment" type of thing. However, I am still pleased to see that this story is going far better than I had expected . Once again, thanks to those that have reviewed and please review more! Oh, and if you guys would be so generous to tell me what you liked and what you didn't like about this story…I would love you forever! In other words, critique welcomed!

Chapter Two

Sakura sighed as she sat in front of her mirror and stared into her reflection. Her pink hair that had grown long after Sasuke left was now in a loose bun and she carefully placed a couple chopsticks in so it would look more elegant. She was dressed in a beautiful silk red kimono that had patterns of pink cherry blossoms over it. The kimono had been her mother's which Sakura envied since she was a child. Back then she didn't have the body to fill it but now she did. The kimono looked perfect on her, perhaps even more stunning than it did on her mother's. Standing at 5'7, with a full chest and a slender figure, her admirers had been endless…It always puzzled her why she didn't just decide to pick one of them and get settled. Some of them were thugs but most were rich, handsome, young and powerful men that had no problem getting any girl…except for her though. She gave another loud sigh and shook her head, causing some of the pink strands to dangle by her neck. Those admirers were great but there was just something missing…an element that only one person could possess…they weren't Sasuke…A loud gasp escaped Sakura's lips and she groaned in frustration. Sasuke again…always him…

What was so perfect about that black-haired male anyway? He was as cute as Naruto and Neji…why didn't she think about them 24/7? No, it had to be Sasuke…that cold heartless man that betrayed everything she believed in. Sakura bit her lip as she closed her eyes. What did she believe in? She thought Naruto and her or even Kakashi meant more to him. Enough to stop him from leaving…

It was sad really. How much she felt for him and how little she got in return. She's been told over and over again, she wasn't good enough for him. She's been called everything from "pathetic" to "useless". And they were right, that was exactly what she was…never good enough for the great Sasuke. Even after she trained her butt off, she really was so pathetic.

Sakura looked in horror as she found tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand and hastily finished her make up while putting on a green jade bracelet and necklace.

She flinched slightly as she heard somebody knock on the door and quickly went to open it. A small smile formed on her lips as she saw Naruto, Neji and Hinata standing by the door.

"Hey guys." Sakura said in her usual cheerful way and hoped they couldn't tell that she was crying earlier.

Naruto had his arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulder. Sakura watched curiously and was a bit surprised since Neji simply pretended he didn't see a thing. Perhaps he finally decided to give up and just let those two love birds go? Or maybe Naruto blackmailed him? The thought caused Sakura to muffle a laugh.

"Oi, Sakura!" Naruto said happily, "You look great!"

"Indeed." Neji said with a merely nod of his head and reached over to pull a man that was standing in the dark, "Aren't we right, Uchiha?"

Sakura froze instantly at the name and her smile faded while she saw Sasuke's face. He looked pretty beaten up, perhaps from the punishment he received for betraying the village. It was still odd though, why did everybody forgive him just like that? Sakura felt her cheeks flush while his dark eyes scanned her body briefly before giving out a small sound.

"Hn."

That sound gave back so many memories. It was always his way of expressing "whatever", just with fewer syllables. Before an awkward silence could happen, Sakura cleared her throat and smiled indifferently at him.

"Why, thanks Uchiha. That must be such a great compliment." She was angry, for what she wasn't sure. Was it because he was still unable to notice her after so many years? Did he really think she hadn't improved at all and was still weak and useless? Very well. Let him think that, it's his lost.

Her thoughts gave her more confidence while she brushed past her childhood crush and started to head towards the main street where the moon festival was about to take place. She took a deep breath and breathed in the cold night air trying to clear her thoughts. Was it time to let go and forget about him? Sasuke…why don't you just try to know me? The answer was obvious though. He wanted power, something she couldn't give him. What made her think he would want her anyway? Become part of the great Uchiha clan? It hurt…it really did.

She blinked slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder and to her relief, she realized it was Neji. Her eyes glanced towards Sasuke again, but he wasn't paying attention. He simply stared at the moon while he walked with a tense look on his face. Sakura sighed as she brushed Neji's hand off and shook her head.

"Thanks, but I don't want TenTen to get jealous." She whispered with a teasing smile and if it wasn't so dark…she would've seen the great Hyuuga prodigy blush.

The walk was surprisingly long. They should've noticed something was wrong. It was a shame they didn't, most of them ANBU members to be so careless. It wasn't until too late they realized something was amiss. Darkness engulfed them and Sakura felt somebody behind her with a deadly aura. She responded surprisingly quickly, turning around and kicked that person in the stomach. But her enemy was faster, whoever it was already covered the napkin on her nose which caused her to faint. The last thing Sakura heard was a grunt by the person trying to recover from the kick…and then darkness.

**A/N: -.- Short, I know…but it's going to get better though. Ha! You won't believe who or what group of people captured her…At least I hope you wouldn't guess.**


	3. Deal

**Author's Note: Whoa! Lots of reviews again! Makes me all special and warm inside…sighs in happiness**

**Chapter Three**

"Where am I?" Sakura thought as she slowly started to regain conscious. She groaned while opening her eyes and tried to brush her strands out of her eyes but discovered that her hands were tied from behind. With another frustrated groan, she glanced around the dark room trying to find the person responsible for all of this.

"She's awake." It was a female's voice. Sakura felt as if she had heard it somewhere, but was unable to recall exactly where. It didn't matter though, what mattered was what this person's motive was to kidnap her.

"What do you want?" Sakura whispered, her voice was a bit hoarse and she needed water desperately. Licking her lips slightly, she glanced towards the direction which the voice was and lifted an eyebrow tauntingly.

"Kaya, you better have a good reason for all this!" A man said furiously and Sakura froze. She knew that voice too well. For a second, she wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her. But all was confirmed when he walked into the light.

…Sasuke

"Oh, come on Sasuke. Chill." The woman named Kaya said as she yawned and walked into the light as well. She was an attractive girl with long black hair and an alluring body. She turned slightly towards Sasuke and rolled her eyes, "You paid me to get a person that you could work with and I did."

"She is not good enough, you idiot." Sasuke countered and tightened his fist fighting the urge to smack her, "I said I wanted somebody that was strong enough to aid me in my revenge. What I had in mind was somebody like Naruto or Neji…anybody but a girl! And especially not Sakura!"

Kaya sighed as she shook her head causing her bangs to sway slightly. She knelt down towards Sakura, finally acknowledging her, "I didn't mess anything up." She whispered, talking to Sasuke but looking at Sakura. "This girl has something more that neither you, Neji nor Naruto has. Do you not trust my 'eyes of God', Sasuke-san…" She said in a calm voice while her eyes turned from a dark brown color to crimson red.

Sakura blinked as she stared into Kaya's eyes and felt as if her soul was being shown to her. Her eyes had such intensity, Sakura was sure she was the legendary Kaya…The girl who was said to be bought up by demons and was gifted with the eyes of God.

"She has great potential." Kaya said with a warming smile and stood up once more, "Don't worry Sasuke. I have no intention of causing you pain since you did save me after all." She yawned once again while heading towards the window, "That girl is the key for your grand plan. Use her _wisely_." She warned and then, in a blink of an eye, she disappeared.

"Baka Kaya." Sasuke groaned as he knelt down as well and looked at Sakura in the eye, "Hn. We'll start training tomorrow."

Sakura's green eyes stared into Sasuke's black ones and she smirked, "You want me to help you?" He had called her weak earlier; she was going to show him how wrong he was. The real baka was Sasuke, thinking he was stronger than everybody. Kaya's words were not unfamiliar to her, many people had said that but she wasn't sure why. Kakashi said it, Tsunade said it, they were all seeing something inside her. Something trying to bloom.

Sasuke blinked as he turned around and looked at Sakura while lifting his eyebrows slightly, "Yes, Kaya gave me no choice. I can't kidnap Naruto now since he'll be on guard." Something about this girl was different. When he saw her for the first time in so many years, it was obvious something was tremendously different. She looked prettier, even though she always was pretty. But something deep down changed as well. She turned cold, icy cold and unemotional. He wondered what happened…They say there's a power inside her waiting to awake, how was it going to awake? Hn. He wondered…

"Let me guess. You're grand plan is to kill your brother and revive the Uchiha clan?" She asked with a mocking tone and stood up, her hands were still tied behind her back, but she felt better talking to him directly rather than having him knelt down. She watched him nod his head and she shook her head. Uchiha was such a traitor. All of them had believed him when he came back, but instead he was just back to gather more people for his plan of revenge. He hadn't changed. Selfish as always…

"You can't beat him. Neither your skill nor mine are good enough." She reminded him softly and walked up closer to him. He was angered, it was clear. Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously while Sakura walked up to him. Then, as if suddenly, he smirked. Sakura blushed and looked at him puzzled.

"I think I know what Kaya's plan is." He whispered softly, "Sakura, you're going to seduce my brother."

A small gasp escaped Sakura's lips and she couldn't believe he just said that. Did he have any idea how much danger she would be in? "How are you going to make me?" She said furiously. He was too naïve if he thought she would agree just like that.

Sasuke frowned, he didn't think the girl would resist. What could he offer her then? He gave a careless shrug while glancing up in the sky, "I've heard you're family got slaughtered." He said softly as if it didn't matter. To be honest, he was shocked on the inside when he first heard the news. This girl was becoming more similar to him.

Sakura blinked as she heard what he said and instantly knew what he was offering. If she was able to help in his revenge, he'll help hers. "Deal, Uchiha. But you have to help me find Kakashi, too."

Kakashi? Why did she want to find him? Questions rose in the young ninja's head but he showed no display of it. "Deal." He whispered. Good, he was using her and she was using him, nobody owed anybody….Just the way he liked it.

**A/N: Not a good chapter…-.- But it'll get better. Read and Review guys!**

**Preview: On the next episode of "Second Chance" (which I should seriously change the title by now)**

**Sasuke trains with Sakura and realizes something quiet interesting!**

**Sakura is training to become a seducer as well. Will she try her tricks on Sasuke? Will there be lemons? (Er, yea. Do you guys want lemons?)**

**Find out next time! .**


	4. Retaliation

**Retaliation**

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Sasuke growled while he listened closely though the thick mist that Sakura had created, "If you think you're going to defeat me this way…" He suddenly opened his eyes, shinrigan activated, "You're pretty naïve."

"You can't see through the mist, even with your shinrigan." Sakura replied curly while she started to do hand signs.

"Don't you know ninjas are supposed to be quiet?" He mocked appearing behind her and sliced at her swiftly with his kunai. His eyes widened though, as he realized that he was slicing through a clone. He cursed while glancing around.

"Ranshinshō…"

Sasuke groaned while he felt sharp pain tug at his limps, "Ranshinshō? What the hell does that do?" He yelled and lifted his right hand. To his amazement and dismay, he found his left hand raising and no matter what he did, his body wouldn't listen…

"That." Sakura said while happily making Sasuke slap his own face, "Is what it does." She whispered appearing in front of him and letting the mist clear, "It started out as Tsunade-sensei's jutsu, I just modified it a bit." She said and made Sasuke's body do a dance. She let out a small laugh at the sight of both him dancing and his face turning bright red.

"Sakura…I didn't train you so that you could make fun of me." He said warningly while he twirled around like an idiot.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she nodded and stopped controlling him. They had been training for nearly three months now; he had claimed to be "preparing" her for the mission. She had found him to be the same old Sasuke. Always quiet, and when the times when he wasn't quiet he would be lecturing her on how important it was not to fail. He was still underestimating her, as if fixed on the thought that she would screw up. Sakura smirked slightly at the idea. She would show him, that stupid undeserving bastard that she, Sakura, had actually became stronger.

Her green eyes glanced towards the sky and she sighed. It was getting late, if there was any hope in finishing the book she was reading, she better get back now.

"I'm heading back." She yelled towards the Sasuke that was behind her. She froze as a kunai cut through the air and she moved an inch to the right before feeling it slash past her. Bewildered, Sakura turned around wondering what was wrong.

"No, you're not." Sasuke whispered and Sakura shivered a chill down her spine when she felt his hot breath on her neck, "Just because you managed to catch me off guard does not mean you can defeat Itachi." He spat his brother's name like it disgusted him, which was probably what he thought of him.

Sakura turned around and crossed her arms, "I'm not going to defeat him remember, I'm going to _seduce_ him."

Sasuke let out a low groan and shook his head, "Sakura, you were the brightest ninja of Konoha, you should know that you're going to die if you don't train more!"

Sakura stared at him. Emotionlessly. She knew whenever she did that it pissed him off, but she didn't care. That stupid idiot deserved it. Train more? Why should he even _pretend_ to care? What if she did die? So what?

Her lips curled while her bangs moved slightly and she shook her head, "You're just angry because I caught you off guard. Sorry, Uchiha _prodigy_..." She drawled on the prodigy word, "but sometimes you just have to accept that you underestimate me."

She turned elegantly and walked towards the cabin again, ignoring the angry man behind her.

_Whoosh… _Another kunai.

This time, Sakura caught it with her hands.

"Sasuke, I will die for my mission. Quit fussing over my life. Take it as an opportunity to get rid of somebody annoying."

And with that, she disappeared, leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

Sasuke groaned as he kicked the tree again. Another kick, another punch. He was angry and frustrated. But for what he wasn't sure.

He knew she was going to seduce her brother…Hell, it was him, Sasuke who came up with the grand idea in the first place but…it felt so wrong.

Groaning again, he punched the tree with more intensity.

"Sasuke…If you're still mopping over getting tricked by me, you can stop now." Sakura shouted as she threw the tomato she was eating out the window, hoping it would hit him in the head.

…

And unfortunately, it did.

"SAKURA!?"

Sakura blinked as she glanced up from the book she was reading and found her green eyes staring at a red faced Sasuke. Bits of tomato remained in his hair and cheek as he furiously shook the half eaten tomato in his hand.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He yelled, crushing the tomato with his fist.

It didn't take a genius to know that Sasuke was mad. Gulping, Sakura decided to choose her words wisely. After all, one doesn't mess with Sasuke, especially not when a tomato is involved.

"Reading a book?" Sakura replied, keeping her tone as sweet and innocent as possible. Part of her brain reasoned that if he saw the sudden change in her attitude, he would be content enough to leave; the other part of her brain screamed no chance. Sensing that the other part of her brain was right and that it was probably not the correct answer, Sakura hid behind the book hoping he would see the cover and be embarrassed enough to go away.

"A BOOK? FIRST YOU DECIDE TO BLOW OFF TRAINING, THEN YOU THROW A TOMATO AT ME WHILE I AM TRAINING! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THE REASON FOR ALL OF THIS IS BECAUSE OF A BOOK?" Sakura bit her lip and shut her eyes, but her stubborn attitude still made her head nod. After all, it was the truth.

"WHAT ARE YOU READING THAT CAN BE POSSIBLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN TRAINING?" Sasuke yelled again as he snatched the book out of Sakura's hands before she could stop him.

There was an awkward pause as Sasuke read the page Sakura had bookmarked while she flustered around helplessly. It gave her temporary relief as she watched Sasuke's face turn as red as hers. She tried to say something, but found her lips tremble slightly from embarrassment. She knew what he was reading, the book just got to the part where the main characters were "getting it on" in graphic detail.

Sakura blinked as Sasuke shoved the book back into her arms roughly. Not expecting the sudden harshness, she looked at him, puzzled. His face was still red, but there was a new darkness in his eyes. It was something she couldn't quite place, he looked almost furious.

Sensing that she was staring at him, Sasuke gave her a deadly glare, "Why don't you focus on more important things?" He asked, his tone harsh and accusing, "Crushes, love and hot boys are for the weak. Then again, isn't that what you are? Weak and annoying…"

"I'm doing this for you." Her voice was so quiet; Sasuke didn't catch it the first time.

"What?" He asked, turning his head sharply towards the pink kunoichi. Her hair hid her face, but he could tell she was angered. Sakura bit her lip to keep her from hurling the book at his arrogant face. How dare he? How dare he accuse her of being weak and annoying? After all these years, after all the things he put her through…How dare he?

"I'm doing this for you." She said, louder this time. Her fury showed in her voice. With each word, Sakura took a step closer to Sasuke, her eyes never leaving his face, "You told me to seduce Itachi, and here I am trying to study the techniques and you accuse me of being weak and annoying? Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are?!"

_Arragont Bastard. _

Sakura watched Sasuke's beautiful face intently; she waited for the remorse and guilt that would flood over any normal person's face. However, she should have known better. Sasuke was not normal.

"Hn," That was all Sasuke said as he promptly turned and started to walk towards the nearest sink.

_So much for apologizing._

Moments of silence passed as Sasuke washed his hair and Sakura (after clutching her fists so tight, there might be permanent imprints of her nails in her palm) started to read the book again, hoping it would distract her from attempting to kill the cold, uncaring bastard in front of her.

"Would you like to start training?" Sasuke's cold voice echoed throughout the room as he shut the faucet.

Taking a deep breath to hold back her anger, Sakura replied, "Sasuke, I told you. I am reading…"

Sasuke cut her off, "Yes, you are studying," He stated obviously, but added, "Would you like to put your skills to the test?" It took a second for Sakura to understand what he was suggesting. Her face reddened slightly and she wondered if he was being serious. From her angle, she couldn't see his face for he had turned around once more to dry his hair.

"I…" For a moment she toyed with the thought of seducing the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. The thought excited her. It intrigued her. It was something so forbidden, yet so devilishly enticing. But no, she couldn't. Knowing Sasuke, this was probably another one of his tricks to ridicule her crush on him. No. He was not going to humiliate her again.

"I don't think I think I'm ready yet." Sakura said truthfully, chickening out of the opportunity.

Sasuke turned around and gave her a look, "I want to see your progress." He demanded, letting it known that she did not have a choice.

Clearly annoyed and agitated, Sakura groaned, "I said I don't think I am ready yet."

"Well, get ready." Sasuke was not letting her out of this one. This kunoichi had just made him lose his temper moments ago. That was something_ nobody _did. People made him irritated, yes. They made him annoyed, yes. Hell, they've even managed to make him groan slightly in anger. But yell? No. Uchihas are cold and collected. And how he reacted was definitely not cold or collected. Sasuke was embarrassed, that much he was willing to admit. It was a foreign feeling, and he didn't like it at all. It made him feel uneasy, even a little guilty. Tightening his lips, Sasuke's eyes darkened. He needed a way to regain his dignity.

And this was the only way he knew how.

"Sasuke. It's getting late. I'm going to head off…" Sakura gasped as Sasuke quickly moved in front of her blocking the door.

"Did you not hear me?" He was too close to her, and he knew it. Sasuke watched in fascination as Sakura stiffened. It was then he realized—_she knew too_.

"It's getting late…" Sakura started again. Her previous anger was suddenly drained as she felt their close proximity. Too close. Way too close. She could feel his eyes staring at her. It made her weak, vulnerable and pathetic. She hated it. Gulping, Sakura tried again, "Would you please step aside?" Mustering up some strength, she lifted her head to glare into his eyes, "Unless you want me to knock some of your teeth out."

Sasuke lifted a delicate brow, "No."

"Good, then move."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"No."

"Ugh!" Sakura's temper snapped, she attempted to slam her fist into his pretty face, but as expected, he dodged it easily, "Uchiha Sasuke, what do you want?!"

"To see your progress." There was nothing in his tone, or in his face. It was just a statement, a request—as simple as describing the weather.

Sakura paused. She stared at him wearily as she scanned her brain to find a way out. But then, he pushed her too hard.

"Are you afraid, Sakura?"

It wasn't a threat. It wasn't a warning. It probably wasn't even meant to be anything. Maybe it was just Sasuke being Sasuke…but it didn't matter. To Sakura it was a challenge, a challenge that she was not going to submit to.

Absolutely not.

"Afraid of what, Sasuke-kun?" She whispered softly as she reached up to stroke his cheek, "I have you to protect me, don't I? What could I possibly be afraid of?"

Sasuke tried not to wince as he suddenly felt her hot breath breeze across his skin.

Her sudden change in attitude signaled that the game had finally begun.

This is what he wanted wasn't it? What he taunted her and provoked her for?

_But why…_

"Sasuke-kun…"

Her hand played with his hair as she nibbled gently on his ear.

_Why…_

"Sasuke-kun…"

The feel of her breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine.

"Sasuke-kun…I want you."

_Why did this suddenly seem like a horrible idea?_

**A/N: Haha, okay. So yea, late update…don't kill me! For those who were smart and went to my livejournal page to see the preview, kudos to you! My lj page: xxinkstainsxx.. Now…the usual. Read and Review! Please review. Or else I'll feel depressed, miserable and defeated...just kidding. But seriously, review and let me know there's actually people out there that like my story TT The next update will be coming soon. Oh, and I apologize for the OOCness .**


End file.
